


Under The Red Moon

by Fro_Nekota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossover Pairings, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fro_Nekota/pseuds/Fro_Nekota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi tidak mengerti. Pertemuan itu seharusnya adalah pertemuan singkat. Tapi kenapa—pertemuan itu terjadi tak sesuai dengan yang ia perkirakan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Red Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megami_Mayuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megami_Mayuki/gifts).



> Maafkan atas keterlambatan yang sangat terlalu ini wkwkwk, kegiatan di duta terlalu hectic, jadi baru sempet publish sekarang, hontou ni gomenasai -/\\- #deepbow
> 
> Rated M for language and sexual suggestive (read : hanya sesuatu yang menjurus, nothing more haha)
> 
> Enjoy~!

_Pluk~_

Sebuah pil dijatuhkan ke dalam segelas air. Pil yang seharusnya berwarna putih itu segera memudar, melarut bersama air dan warna merah pun muncul membuat keruh air itu. Air bening itu pun menjadi tidak bening lagi, kini merah terang seperti sirup. Ah... mungkin langsung katakan saja, merah darah.

Jemari lentik terulur, melingkar pada dasar gelas beling itu. Lalu mengangkat dan membawanya pada wajah seorang pemuda. Ujung gelas itu menempel pada bibir. Namun liquid di dalamnya tidak dihisap. Hanya menempel pada bibir seolah sang empu sedang ragu. Ia berpikir. Atau mungkin pemuda itu memang tidak ingin meminumnya. Lalu, kelopak matanya yang daritadi tertutup mulai terbuka, menampilkan dua ruby yang menyala indah.

Sesaat, bibir itu terlihat seperti tersenyum. Pemuda brunette itu meletakan gelasnya kembali di atas meja. Lalu berdiri menghadap jendela yang tertutupi korden merah. Cahaya terang dari luar mulai meredup, tanda bahwa malam akan segera tiba.

Bunyi ketukan pintu lalu terdengar yang segera disambung dengan suara panggilan

"Kaname-sama?"

"Masuk."

Sang brunette menjawab pelan, namun tanpa sekalipun ia menoleh dari jendela. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak ingin teralih dari pandangan luar jendela.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Kaname-sama." Seorang pemuda blonde masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, menatap heran sang brunette yang bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. "Kepala sekolah mengharapkan kehadiranmu di ruangannya, Kaname-sama."

Tak menjawab, pemuda brunette itu berbalik dari jendela. Lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu melewati sang pirang. Sebuah senyum misterius terulas di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**!Warning!**

**Fanfiksi ini berisi tentang kisah cinta humuan seberang garis alias crossover tabrakan antara vampire ganteng dan kapten emperor yang unyu-unyu #uhuk# yang dipersembahkan khusus untuk mengikuti event Exchange Fanfiction #KuterimaKapalmu. Teruntuk Mayuki Megami, yang kapalnya bikin fro kliengan mikirin karakternya #cry**

**.**

**Pairing**

**KanamexAkashi**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**.**

**Fro Nekota**

_presents_

**.**

a crossover between Vampire Knight and Kuroko no Basuke

**.**

**UNDER THE RED MOON**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

Akashi Seijuuro, merupakan seorang kapten dari Kiseki No Sedai. Berambut merah jabrik lengkap dengan sepasang mata runcing yang juga berwarna merah. Akashi memiliki watak yang keras. Ia tak mengenal yang namanya kekalahan.

Menang adalah kehidupannya.

Menjadi nomor satu, menjadi yang terkuat, menjadi yang terhebat adalah jalan hidupnya.

Tak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya kalah. Membuatnya takluk. Terdahului. Apalagi menunduk.

Semua perkataannya adalah absolut.

Jika ia mengatakan ia akan menang, maka ia menang.

Tak ada yang bisa membantah kemauannya. Bagai seorang raja berkedudukan paling tinggi.

Tidak.

Ia adalah seorang emperor.

Itu adalah julukannya dalam lapangan basket.

Berkat mata emasnya yang mampu membaca apapun. Mata yang menuntunnya dalam kemenangan.

Akashi adalah yang terkuat.

Itulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh orang lain dan dirinya sendiri.

Sampai ketika ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

_Kenapa?_

Pertemuan pertama mereka tidaklah berarti.

Sangat singkat.

Tak memberi kesan apapun. Tak ada yang spesial. Hanya bertemu berkenalan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat bertemu rekan bisnis perusahaan ayahnya.

_Tapi kenapa…?_

Itu berawal ketika ia harus pergi mengunjungi sekolah pamannya.

**_W_ **

**_u_ **

**_u_ **

**_s_ **

**_s_ **

**_s_ **

**_h_ **

**_!_ **

“Seeeiiiiichaannnn!!!”

Akashi menahan diri untuk tak berjengit ketika suara cempreng yang sangat melengking itu memanggil namanya. Dua rubynya mendelik tajam, membuat sang kepala sekolah Cross membatalkan niatnya untuk memeluk pemuda mungil— _uhuk_ —ramping yang baru saja tiba itu.

“Lama tak berjumpa, Cross-san.” sapa pemuda itu dengan sopan.

“Kaien! Sudah kubilang panggil aku Kaien, Sei-chan!! Jangan dingin begitu pada pamanmu ini!!” Kaien Cross, sang kepala sekolah merengek pada keponakannya.

‘Sei-chan’ hanya menjawab dengan gerutuan kecil. Dua rubynya melirik sekilas ruangan kepala sekolah itu, lalu berhenti pada sofa empuk di sisi dinding. Ia berjalan kesana, melempar tas rangselnya di sofa. Berniat duduk.

“Aku yakin Otousama sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan menginap beberapa hari disini.” ucap pemuda itu seraya menempelkan pantatnya pada sofa. “Memastikan sekolah ini berjalan dengan baik.” _atau memastikan uang kesayangan ayahnya tidak berakhir percuma karena disumbangkan kemari._ Batin pemuda itu mengedikan bahu.

“Ya, ya, tentu saja!! Paman sudah menyiapkan kamar spesial untukmu, Sei-chan! Aku yakin kau akan betah disini!” balas Kaien bersemangat mengayunkan tangannya seperti anak kecil.

Pemuda itu hendak menjawab lagi saat pintu ruangan itu dibuka dari luar. Sontak, ia pun melirik ke arah pintu. Sudut bibir cherrynya sedikit naik saat melihat sosok pemuda yang baru tiba dari arah pintu.

“Sei!!”

Pemuda berambut merah itu dengan cepat berada dalam pelukan erat. Ia menepuk hangat punggung pemuda yang memeluknya dan menyeringai tipis.

“Zero.” panggilnya bersahabat.

Zero Kiryuu melepas pelukannya dan menyeringai lebar pada sahabat lamanya “Dude, kau tambah besar saja!”

‘Sei-chan’ memutar bola matanya ke samping seolah menjawab _‘well duh’_

“Akashi-kun!”

Dari belakang Zero, seorang gadis memanggilnya ramah. Namun berbeda dengan perlakuannya pada Zero, ia hanya mengangguk kecil. “Lama tak berjumpa, Yuuki-san.” panggilnya pada Yuuki Cross yang merupakan putri angkat pamannya.

Meskipun Yuuki dan Zero sama-sama sepupu jauhnya, hanya Zero yang bisa berteman dekat dengannya. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Seperti yang orang bilang, anak laki-laki akan lebih cepat akrab.

Pertemuan mereka disela kembali oleh ketukan pintu, lalu disusul oleh masuknya seorang pemuda berambut coklat sebahu. Suasana dalam ruangan itu segera hening saat pemuda itu masuk.

“Kaname-senpai!” Yuuki merona senang saat melihat pangeran pujaannya datang. Gadis itu tak sungkan-sungkan untuk segera mendekat menyapa sang brunette.

“Yuuki.” sapa balik pemuda brunette bernama Kaname Kuran itu dengan tersenyum tipis, sebelum menatap sang kepala sekolah. Sekilas dua mata merah kecoklatannya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah di samping Zero.

“Kaname-kun, baguslah kau mau datang! Apa kau masih ingat soal keponakanku yang mau datang kemari? Dia sudah ada disini!” oceh sang kepala sekolah dengan girang. Menarik Kaname untuk mendekat pada keponakannya. “Ayo, ayo, kalian harus berkenalan dan berteman baik!!”

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendongak. Tinggi badannya yang memang paling pendek dibandingkan tiga lelaki disana harus menaikan kepalanya untuk menatap lurus pada lawan bicaranya. Namun tatapan mata merahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih rendah. Mereka menatap dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dan ego yang tak bisa dibantah.

Sepasang mata merahnya pun mengunci sepasang mata merah lain yang kecoklatan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangannya, lalu memperkenalkan diri dengan suara yang tegas.

“Akashi Seijuuro. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

Pertemuan yang singkat.

Ya. Itu yang seharusnya terjadi. Hanya pertemuan tak berarti. Akashi tak mengerti kenapa pertemuan itu terjadi tak sesuai seperti yang ia perkirakan.

Pemuda brunette itu tersenyum. Senyum yang kecil namun terlihat _gentle_. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya. Namun bukannya menjabat tangan Akashi, tangan itu bergerak ke tempat lain.

Akashi melebarkan matanya saat tangan itu datang menyentuh pipinya. Jari-jari itu mengusap pipinya dengan lembut lalu menyibak poninya ke belakang telinga.

“Lama tak berjumpa, Sei…” ucap Kaname masih dengan senyum yang segera membuat sang emperor terkejut.

Akashi menggeser kepalanya untuk menyingkir. “Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Maaf harus mengatakannya, tapi kelihatannya aku tak bisa mengingatmu.”

Ada satu kerutan muncul di dahi sang brunette yang segera hilang digantikan oleh senyuman yang sama seperti sebelumnya. “Itu tidak apa-apa.” Ucap sang brunette dengan suara yang tenang, malah terdengar cukup _gentle_. “Karena aku yakin kau akan segera mengingatku, Sei…”

“Oi, Kaname, apa maksudmu hah? Memang kapan kalian pernah bertemu?!” Zero menarik Akashi dari jangkauan sang brunette.

“Kurasa itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Zero.” Balas Kaname tak berekspresi, senyum gentle itu segera lenyap seketika ia berhadapan dengan Zero.

Zero mendelik tak senang. Ia lalu menarik Akashi untuk pergi dari sana. “Ayo, Sei, akan ku tunjukan kamarmu selama disini.” Ucapnya menyeret sahabatnya. Ia mendelik sekali lagi sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sebelum pergi, Akashi melirik sekali lagi pada Kaname yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman. Dia..

_Dimana mereka pernah bertemu?_

.

.

.

.

Seharian itu Akashi mencoba mengingat sosok pemuda bernama Kaname itu. Namun ia tak berhasil mengingat momen pertemuan mereka. Pemuda itu berseragam putih, yang berarti ia adalah murid kelas malam.

Akashi tak pernah mengenal seorang vampire. Yep, vampire. Ia tahu kalau Cross Gakuen merupakan sekolah yang menyimpan para makhluk malam itu. Karena itulah terdapat kelas malam. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa ayahnya mau menyalurkan uangnya kemari. Bekerja sama dengan asosiasi hunter bisa memberi keuntungan tersendiri.

Namun pemuda berambut merah ini tak pernah tertarik dengan makhluk bernama vampire. Meskipun ia tahu tentang eksistensi mereka, ia tak tertarik untuk mengenal salah satu dari mereka. Obsesinya berada di tempat lain, di lapangan basket, bukan di dunia malam milik makhluk-makhluk itu.

Tapi kenapa—pemuda itu mengaku mengenalnya sebelum ini…?

**_Klang!_ **

Bola basket itu membentur papan ring, namun dengan beruntung berhasil masuk ke dalam ring. Akashi memandang tak puas. Seharusnya bola itu bisa masuk dengan mulus, bukannya membentur papan ring.

Ada apa dengannya? Tidak mungkin hanya karena seorang vampire, Akashi menjadi hilang konsentrasi. _Tsk._

Dengan lebih serius, pemuda berambut merah itu mengambil bola basketnya, lalu dengan cepat berlari ke tengah lapangan. Ia mendribble bola dengan santai, sebelum dengan gerakan lihai ia berlari dan melempar bola ke ring.

**_Slossh—!_ **

Bola itu masuk dengan mulus. Akashi pun menyeringai puas.

Suara tepuk tangan tiba-tiba terdengar di lapangan itu. Akashi menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Pemuda berambut coklat yang ia temui kemarin berdiri menyender pagar di sisi lapangan basket.

Dua rubynya pun bertemu dengan ruby pemuda itu.

“Permainanmu sangat indah, Sei.” Puji sang brunette dengan menampilkan senyum tipis.

Akashi menahan kalimat _‘itu sudah seharusnya’_ dari lidahnya, lalu memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal lain. “Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam disini?”

Kaname menarik tubuhnya dari pagar, lalu berjalan santai mendekati sang pemain basket di depannya. “Kami adalah makhluk malam, hanya beraktivitas di malam hari.” Ucapnya tenang seolah sedang menjelaskan sesuatu yang paling jelas di dunia ini.

Akashi tidak menyukainya. Sikap tenangnya itu membuatnya sedikit risih. Dia sangat tenang dan terlihat begitu menguasai diri. Dia seperti tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dan apa yang akan Akashi lakukan untuk menanggapinya. Itu membuat Akashi sedikit terganggu. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang boleh membaca dirinya, tidak pemuda itu ataupun orang lain. Tidak ada.

Tapi pemuda itu… ada apa dengan senyum _gentle_ -nya itu?

“Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menemuiku?” Akashi memutar bola matanya ke samping dengan cuek. Ia berjalan ke sisi tiang ring dan mengambil bola basketnya. Dengan malas ia mendribble bola oranye itu ke lantai.

“Yeah, aku ingin menemuimu.” Jawaban jujur itu membuat Akashi sedikit terlambat memukul bola yang memantul ke tangannya, namun kesalahan itu segera ia atasi dengan mudah tanpa kelihatan.

“Aku merindukanmu, Sei…” Dan gerakan tangan Akashi dalam mendribble bola itu pun berhenti. Bola oranye itu ia tangkap dengan satu tangan, dan mata ruby-nya dengan sontak menatap terkejut mata kecoklatan Kaname. Ia tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara “Kenapa?”

Senyum segera melumer di bibir sang vampire. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menangkup pipi pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan lima jari tangannya. Kaname mengusap lembut pipi Akashi dengan jarinya. Mata kecoklatannya menatap intens pada dua ruby, dan senyum di bibirnya pun melebar.

Akashi menahan napas tanpa sadar. Ia tak mengerti kenapa vampire di depannya menatapnya seperti itu, seperti… seperti—

_Seperti dia begitu senang melihatnya sekarang…_

Kedua pipinya pun terasa panas. Akashi mencoba menghindar. Menjauh dari tatapan itu, dari sentuhan lembut tangan itu. Ia tak menyukainya. Tatapan itu membuatnya risih, membuatnya terganggu, membuat—jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat…

Satu kerutan muncul di dahi sang vampire saat melihat pergulatan emosi di dua ruby. Ia pun dengan enggan melepas tangannya dari pipi Akashi. Namun tak berniat untuk menjauhkan diri, ia tetap pada posisinya. Menatap intens pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan di hadapannya.

“Apa kau masih belum mengingatnya?” Kaname akhirnya membuka suara.

Akashi bernapas lega saat tangan itu lepas dari wajahnya. Ia dengan refleks berjalan mundur. Namun hanya satu langkah, tidak lebih. Ia tak ingin terlihat bahwa ia merasa terintimidasi. Tidak sama sekali. Ia tidak terintimidasi oleh pemuda itu. Karena itu ia tak akan menunjukan satu pun hal yang menunjukan kesalahpahaman itu.

“Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku? Aku tidak ingat kita pernah bertemu.” Akashi melontarkan jawaban. Ia mendongak, mencoba menatap kembali dua mata merah kecoklatan sang vampire.

Kaname terdiam. Tangannya terasa gatal ingin menyentuh Akashi kembali, namun ia menahannya. “Kita juga bertemu disini, pada malam itu.” Ucapnya yang segera bernostalgia. “Kau sedang bermain basket.” Ia menoleh pada tiang ring basket. “Kau mencoba memasukan bolamu, namun terus menerus gagal karena tiang itu terlalu tinggi dibandingkan tubuhmu saat itu.”

“Apa?” Akashi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Ia sama sekali tak ingat. Dari perkataan Kaname soal tinggi tubuhnya, Akashi terlihat masih sangat pendek saat itu, dan lagi terus menerus gagal itu rasanya…

“Pfft—“ Suara kekehan tiba-tiba terdengar. Kaname pun akhirnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa. “Maaf, aku bohong.” Lepas Kaname dengan tawa kecil, merasa geli melihat wajah Akashi yang tak senang mendengar kata _‘terus menerus gagal’._

“Apa maksudmu?” Akashi mendelik tak senang padanya. Lalu memutar bola matanya ke samping saat mendengar tawa pemuda itu lagi. Aneh… kenapa ia merasa suara tawa itu begitu enak didengar telinganya?

“Apa kau mau bermain denganku sebentar?” Kaname melirik bola basket di tangan Akashi. “Mungkin kau akan bisa mengingatnya.” Lanjutnya dengan tersenyum kalem.

Akashi menatapnya tak paham. Ia tak mengerti apa kaitannya bermain basket dengannya mengingat pertemuan mereka.

“Fine.” Gumam Akashi yang kemudian mendribble bola oranye di tangannya. Ia berjalan ke ujung lapangan, sedang Kaname mengambil posisi di ujung satunya. Mereka bertatapan sebentar sebelum Akashi mulai bergerak maju.

Bola itu didribble cepat bersamaan gerakan kaki sang emperor. Sang vampire dengan tak disangka sudah berada di depannya. Jika Akashi terkejut oleh kemampuan Kaname dalam bermain basket, ia tak menunjukannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu bergerak ke kiri, lalu bergeser ke kanan lagi untuk mencari celah lewat. Dan ketika ia melihat celah, Akashi membuat gerakan memutar, lalu dengan cepat meloloskan diri melewati sang vampire. Ia melebarkan mata saat bola di tangannya tiba-tiba direnggut. Gerakan lihainya ternyata hanya seperti _slow motion_ di mata sang vampire. Akashi sudah salah meremehkan. Kaname dengan mudah mencuri bolanya lalu memasukannya ke ring.

Akashi – Kaname. 0 – 1. _Well,_ ini masih pemanasan.

Akashi menyeringai. Seharusnya ia ingat bahwa pemuda di depannya adalah seorang vampire, bukan manusia biasa. Ini sebuah tantangan yang menarik.

Mata kirinya dalam sekejap berubah warna. Dua mata merah kini menjadi merah dan emas. Seringai Akashi pun melebar sebelum ia mengambil bola dan mulai bermain lagi.

Mereka kembali berhadapan. Akashi mendribble bola di tangannya dengan santai. Dengan cepat mata emperornya membaca gerakan lawannya. Cukup terkejut saat melihat Kaneme bisa bergerak sangat cepat untuk menghentikan apapun serangannya. _Well, fucking vampire for his fucking supernatural power…_

Bukan berarti Akashi akan bisa dikalahkan… meski lawannya adalah vampire sekalipun!

Jika tidak ada celah, maka ia akan membuatnya. Akashi segera melancarkan jurus andalannya. Kecepatan dribblenya bertambah berkali lipat, dan kakinya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat, membuat gerakan tipuan yang menjadikan lawan manapun menjadi bingung dan kuwalahan mengikutinya gerakannya. Shok akan langsung dirasakan sang lawan, dan dia akan terjatuh dari posisinya akibat lututnya yang lemas seketika. Saat itulah Akashi berlari melewati sang vampire, jalan sudah terbuka di depannya. Itu yang seharusnya terjadi.

Manik berbeda warna itu melebar saat sang vampire masih mampu berdiri di depannya. Gerakan kakinya pun terhambat. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya paling terkejut. Tepat saat kakinya akan melangkah ke depan, Kaname juga melangkah ke arahnya. Kaki mereka pun bertabrakan. Akashi tak sempat menahan dirinya dari dampak tubrukan itu, saat sebuah tangan tersentak menarik pundaknya, dan kedua pemuda itu pun terjatuh bersamaan ke lantai. ** _Brugh!—_**

“Damn it!” Akashi mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya tersungkur di lantai dengan sesuatu yang berat menindihnya, sehingga tubuhnya pun terkunci di bawah. Ia sontak menatap ke atas untuk melihat ‘sesuatu’ yang menindih tubuhnya. Segera setelah ia melihat, napasnya pun langsung tertahan.

Dua manik berbeda warnanya bertatapan langsung dengan manik merah kecoklatan.

Tubuh mereka terperangkap dalam posisi yang cukup ‘menjurus’. Kaname berada di atas menindih tubuhnya, dengan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci.

Hening langsung terjadi di antara mereka.

Akashi menarik napasnya berat, lalu mendorong pundak Kaname dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Namun tubuh itu sama sekali tak bergeser. “Bisakah kau menyingkir?” ucapnya dengan mendelik tak senang.

Kaname menatapnya sejenak. Lalu senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya. Ia menjawab. “Tidak.”

“Apa—?!“ Akashi mendelik tak percaya akan jawaban itu. Ia pun mencoba mendorong tubuh sang vampire lebih kuat. “Minggir—

“Apa kau sudah mengingatnya?” kalimat mendadak dari Kaname berhasil menyela usahanya.

Akashi menghentikan gerakannya, dan menatap dua mata merah di depannya dalam diam.

“Kau sudah mengingatnya, Sei?” ulang Kaname dengan nada yang lebih pelan dan lembut. Ia mengangkat tangannya, lalu menyentuh pipi pemuda berambut merah itu. Jemarinya mengusap kulit di bawah mata kiri. Seolah ingin menyentuh mata berwarna emas itu, namun terhenti karena ia tak bisa menyentuhnya. Ia sudah menunggunya. Menunggu mata itu untuk berubah. Mata yang ia lihat pada malam itu.

Akashi merapatkan mulutnya. Ia ingin menjawab bahwa ia tidak mengingatnya, namun sesuatu seperti menahannya. Dari kejauhan, sudut matanya menangkap cahaya kemerahan. Dari atas langit, bulan merah sedang menyala terang. Bulan purnama.

Saat itulah kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Malam itu… malam itu juga bulan purnama. Cahaya bulan menyala terang kemerahan seperti sekarang.

Akashi melirik dua mata merah sang vampire. Manik berwarna merah kecoklatan itu seolah menyala di bawah sinar bulan. Menjadi merah terang yang sangat indah.

Akashi ingat. Ia mengingatnya.

Malam itu, malam saat ia bertemu Kaname.

Pada saat itu ia sedang berlatih basket. Lututnya terluka ketika sedang berlatih. Hanya luka goresan kecil, namun mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Pemuda brunette ini kemudian datang dan menolongnya. Saat itu ia tak tahu kalau pemuda itu adalah seorang vampire, karena itu ia dengan mudah melupakannya. Namun ia ingat satu hal. Pemuda itu… saat Kaname datang menghampirinya, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia mengatakan—

“Bau darahmu sangat manis…”

Akashi melebarkan matanya. Pipinya dalam sekejap terasa panas. “A-apa yang kau lakukan?!” ucapnya hampir memekik terkejut.

Kaname tiba-tiba mendekati ceruk lehernya. Akashi bisa merasakan dengan jelas hembusan napas hangat yang menyentuh lehernya. Ia merinding saat sebuah jilatan basah terasa di kulit lehernya. “Tung— _ahk_ —!” Napasnya langsung tercekat, jilatan itu terasa lagi.

Kaname menjilat kulit putih itu seperti terhipnotis. Menghirup aroma manis yang menyeruak dari leher Akashi. Ia lalu menempelkan bibirnya di kulit porselen itu seraya meresapi rasanya. Kemudian menghisapnya kuat tanpa menarik darah dari dalamnya. Ah… manis…

Ia bahkan belum mencicipinya, namun aromanya sudah sangat menggoda. Sama persis dengan yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu Akashi. Sejak itu ia tak pernah bisa melupakannya, aroma manis itu… sosok pemuda berambut merah yang hanya ia temui secara kebetulan saat itu.

Sekarang…

Kaname mengangkat kepalanya dari leher menggoda itu, lalu menatap kembali wajah sang emperor. Manik rubynya sedikit melebar saat melihat ekspresi disana.

Dua mata yang berbeda warna itu mendelik tajam padanya. Namun efek mengerikan dari manik itu langsung lenyap karena rona yang menghiasi wajahnya. Pipi Akashi merah padam, hampir tak bisa dibedakan dengan warna rambutnya. Bibir cherrynya sedikit menggangga, sesekali menghembuskan napas berat dari sana.

Kaname menyeringai tipis. Perasaannya yang biasanya selalu tenang, entah kenapa kini merasa _excited_. Ekspresi itu… ia ingin melihat lebih banyak ekspresi Akashi.

Kaname pun tak bisa menahannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, sebelum kemudian—menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Akashi..

Ia memejamkan mata seketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Bibir itu terasa lembut. Dari jarak itu, Kaname bisa mencium aroma manis yang sangat pekat dari Akashi. Ia lalu mencoba membuka mata. Tersenyum saat rona merah di pipi pemuda itu bertambah, dan dua mata berbeda mata itu melebar dengan terkejut.

Kaname menutup matanya kembali. Kemudian memperdalam sentuhan bibir itu. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Akashi dengan taringnya, yang segera membuat sebuah erangan kecil terlepas dari sang rambut merah. Sang vampire pun langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam.

Mendesah nikmat saat rasa manis segera melumer seketika lidahnya mencicipi bagian dalam. Sentuhan lembut itu pun segera menjadi lumatan panas. Gigi bertubrukan, namun tak menghentikan lidahnya pun bergerak, menemukan lidah Akashi lalu menjilatnya. Ia melilitnya, menariknya ke dalam mulutnya. Kaname menghisapnya. Ia ingin menghisap rasa manis itu sampai habis. Merasakan semuanya yang ada pada diri Akashi.

Namun kebutuhan oksigen harus memisahkan lumatan itu. Kaname dengan enggan melepas bibirnya, meninggalkan sehelai benang saliva di antara dua bibir itu.

Saat ia membuka mata, dua maniknya menyala terang. Ia merasa haus. Sangat haus…

“Sei…” Kaname memanggil sang terkasih dengan lembut.

“Apa kau sudah mengingatnya sekarang?” ia mengulang pertanyaan itu, hampir seperti _memohon_. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu. Akashi sudah mengingatnya. Ia bisa melihatnya dari perubahan sorot mata Akashi yang kini mengenalnya. Namun tetap saja…

**_BUGH—!_ **

“Ukh—?!” Kaname tersedak, hantaman menyakitkan tiba-tiba mengenai perutnya. Ia pun langsung meringis dan mengusap perutnya dengan kesakitan.

Akashi langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyingkir dari tindihan sang vampire dan berdiri.

“Kenapa kau memukulku?” Kaname menatap Akashi dengan tak mengerti.

Akashi hanya mendengus padanya. Ia dengan cuek merapihkan pakaiannya, lalu mengambil bola basketnya. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah kembali tenang.

Kaname menghela napas. Merasa sedikit terluka karena sikap dingin sang rambut merah. Meskipun pukulan itu sebenarnya tak memberi luka yang seberapa. Tapi mendapat pukulan tiba-tiba seperti itu rasanya seolah—Akashi tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya.

“Tunggu, kau mau kemana, Sei?” panggilnya menghentikan Akashi yang mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

"Jangan mengikutiku.” perintah dingin Akashi tanpa menoleh padanya.

“Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah mengingatku?” Tentu saja Kaname tak mendengarkannya. Ia berjalan santai mengikuti pemuda berambut merah itu.

“Lalu?” Akashi berhenti, dan berbalik menatapnya. “Memang kenapa kalau aku sudah ingat? Itu tak akan mengubah perlakuanku padamu.” Balasnya dengan seringai dingin. Dua mata berbeda warnanya meruncing tajam. Jika orang biasa yang melihatnya, mereka pasti sudah merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapannya sekarang. Tapi Kaname...

Sang vampire berdarah murni ini tertawa kecil. “Bukankah itu sudah jelas?” Ia lalu menampilkan senyum khasnya. Senyum yang kecil namun terlihat sangat _gentle_. Ia menatap lurus pada Akashi, kemudian berkata—

“Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku, Sei.”

Akashi pun melebarkan matanya tak percaya. “Apa?!”

Pertemuan itu seharusnya adalah pertemuan singkat. Tapi kenapa—pertemuan itu terjadi tak sesuai dengan yang ia perkirakan?

Akashi untuk pertama kalinya merasa… jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat…

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, what do you think? hahaha
> 
> fro paling ga bisa bikin one shot, jadi maapkeun jika terasa kurang, ato flat, fro harap anu2nya cukup memuaskan karena hanya 3k menyelipkan anu2 itu rasanya padat sangat wkwkwk
> 
> jadi gimana ceritanya? ooc banget kah? wakaka, sulit sekali membayangkan karakter akashi, kaname yg gentleman dan akashi yang rada yandere #uhuk itu rasanya sulit sekali dipadukan hahaha, yah semoga ini cukup sesuai dengan yg diinginkan huhu /cry
> 
> well, jangan lupa review dan like nya~!


End file.
